


MMOM 27 - Frustration

by beren



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Jrock, Jrock RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde is about to have a lesson in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 27 - Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

Okay, what should have been yesterday's offering :).

**Title:** MMOM 27 - Frustration  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Jrock RPS  
 **Pairing:** Gackt/Hyde  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** wanking, toys  
 **Summary:** Hyde is about to have a lesson in control.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 2,236  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

Hyde had had Gackt pegged as a controlling bastard from the moment he had met him; like knows like after all, but this really was the limit. Gackt had taken advantage of the fact that he was a very heavy sleeper when he was tired and he'd woken up tied to the bed. They had both been exhausted the previous evening, so, even though they only had a couple of days in their secret hideaway when no one would come looking for them they had elected to sleep, rather than have sex.

It wasn't the first time Hyde had been tied to the bed; that wasn't what was bothering him, it was the fact that he hadn't been asked and hence had had no say in the matter. Well, that coupled with the fact that he had also woken alone a good half an hour previously and so far there had been no sign of Gackt, no matter how loud he yelled. If truth be told, waking up tied to the bed had been kind of exciting, but being left there to stew definitely wasn't.

He was going to kill his lover, just as soon as he could work loose.

"Good morning, Hyde-kun," Gackt's voice pulled him out of a bout of staring at the ceiling and imagining the best way to kill Gackt, slowly.

His latest idea was to shave off his lover's eyebrows, take pictures, publish them and just let Gackt die of shame over agonising weeks.

"I'll give you fucking good morning," Hyde all but snarled back; "what the fuck do you think you're playing at?"

Gackt didn't so much a bat an eyelid at his tone, just walked into the room and calmly sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. In fact his lover smiled at him sweetly in a way that, had Hyde not known Gackt very well, would have made him think that his lover was kind of absent. The problem was, was that expression didn't mean Gackt was unaware of what was going on, it meant his lover was calmly carrying out a plan that nothing and no one could redirect him from.

"I assure you," Gackt said pleasantly, "that you will enjoy this; eventually."

As if to illustrate, Gackt ran a finger down his chest, taking the light sheet that was his only cover with it and only stopping just above his waist.

"But you must be patient, and you must do as you are told," Gackt told him simply.

Hyde was not really one for obeying orders, but, if there was one thing he knew about his lover, it was that, when Gackt said things in that tone, they were completely true and very much heartfelt. It was a conundrum and Hyde was not sure what to do. He really, really did not like being this far out of the control loop and he definitely didn't like the fact that Gackt had not remotely consulted him about this, but, if the way his cock was beginning to stir was any indication, his body knew Gackt better than his head did at that moment.

"Define enjoy," he decided that he needed more information.

"You will come so hard you might even pass out," Gackt promised without the slightest trace that there was any exaggeration going on.

The throb that sent to his groin almost decided Hyde on his course of action.

"And if I say I want nothing to do with it you'll let me go now?" he hedged.

"Of course," Gackt replied with a nod, "although I would be most disappointed that you did not trust me."

That was hitting below the belt and Hyde closed his eyes, knowing that he was defeated. Gackt could be such a sneaky bastard sometimes.

"What do I have to do?" he asked, opening his eyes again and looking at his lover.

Gackt gave him a smile that was almost worth the whole thing.

"You need to be sitting up a little more," Gackt told him, "and I'll have to loosen the restraints, so if you'll behave and let me do that it will be a good start."

"I'll behave," he replied, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Gackt then proceeded to loosen where his arms were tied, propped him up a little on some pillows and then refastened the restraints, so that he was held in place. He could now see the whole room without bending his neck awkwardly, but he had no idea why.

"Now open your mouth," Gackt said in as pleasant a tone as ever, so pleasant in fact that Hyde did as he was asked without thinking about it.

That was why he was rather shocked when a leather gag was pushed into his mouth. The shock lasted for about ten seconds before he began protesting, but of course all that came out was an unintelligible mumble. When Gackt stood up and walked away while he was still protesting, he protested louder, but any sound was muffled to such an extent that it was mostly pointless.

"I am sorry, Hyde-kun," Gackt apologised while moving an ornate wooden chair from the side wall to the end of the bed, "but I do not think you will be able to keep quiet, and I wish you to be watching, not talking."

He would have told Gackt what he thought about that idea, even through the gag, but, just as he was about to, Gackt calmly unbelted the robe and took it off. That left Gackt completely naked and, even though he was intimately familiar with his lover's body, Gackt was quite frankly breathtakingly beautiful naked and Hyde found himself staring despite himself.

He was still staring when Gackt folded the robe over the back of the chair and almost demurely sat down, however there was nothing demure about the way Gackt then sat back and spread his legs. Hyde's mouth would have dropped open if it hadn't already been open and, when Gackt looked directly at him, he felt his cock stirring into full life.

Gackt didn't say a thing, just calmly reached down and brushed each of his hands up the inside of the respective leg. Hyde couldn't help but watch every movement and he found himself holding his breath in anticipation and breathed out noisily through his nose as Gackt slowly began to stroke himself. He felt his arousal building in equal measure with Gackt's as his lover's cock slowly expanded into full hardness. Usually he was far too involved in proceedings to be able to simply watch and he found himself fascinated.

The nickname of Magnum might have become a joke among the fans, but Gackt was definitely very well endowed; Hyde had had trouble walking several times to prove that. As Gackt stroked himself, it was as if Hyde could feel every touch himself and he found himself pulling against his restraints in a bid to reach what he could see. His reactions were completely unconscious and, when he caught himself, he tried to relax back onto the pillows propping him up, but, as time went on his, determination would only last for shorter and shorter periods.

Gackt was stoking himself and playing with his own balls when Hyde decide he had to say something, but in his excitement he had forgotten completely about the gag and all that came out was a gurgle. It was frustrating and yet vaguely exciting at the same time; he could not move and he could not speak and Gackt was displayed in front of him like a delight of heaven.

His arousal was beginning to be uncomfortable and he glanced at the sheet covering to see it tented. He was very, very definitely erect and he desperately wanted to touch himself. The fact that he couldn't was almost torture.

He was held in a world of arousal that he couldn't quite reach out to for long minutes as Gackt watched him looking back. The way Gackt played with himself was so completely designed to turn him on that he found himself moaning around the gag. At that moment he wanted Gackt more than anything else in the entire world.

When Gackt lifted one leg and put it over the padded arm of the wooden chair, Hyde heard the bed creak as he pulled at his restraints. Now his lover was on show to him and, unless his eyes were deceiving him, there was something on show he had not seen before. He could not see what this new development was, but as Gackt moved the hand on his own balls backwards Hyde knew something was coming. Gackt looked to be in heaven, even as his lover's eyes remained as fixed on him as his were on Gackt.

He knew the expression on Gackt's face; Gackt was close and he found himself trying to move forward again. As Gackt took hold of something with the hand that was not still languidly moving up and down, Hyde held his breath again. He could almost feel his own orgasm, but it, like everything else, was just out of reach as Gackt surrendered to his own, pulling on the something. As Gackt came, Hyde saw his lover shuddering uncontrollably as Gackt pulled a string of anal beads from his arse.

It was an incredible sight, seeing the man he loved completely abandon the tight control that was usually in evidence even in private. Hyde was captivated and desperate at the same time and he wanted to touch himself and Gackt and he could do neither. He moaned along with Gackt and pulled at the bonds holding his arms. As Gackt's head fell backwards in complete release, he whined in the back of his throat so desperate that he didn't care about his dignity.

He was willing to beg, in fact he was willing to do anything if Gackt would just touch him. That had been the hottest thing he had ever seen and, if his lover didn't touch his aching cock soon, he was going to go mad. The pressure in his groin was almost unbearable and, if he'd been twenty years younger, he might have already gone without being touched and he was cursing the stamina that came with age.

As Gackt slowly lifted his head and opened deep, dark eyes, Hyde thought he might honestly be in hell. To be within reach of someone that desirable, that adorable and not be able to do anything about it was the closest to eternal damnation he had ever found. He had no will left to protest against the gag, all he could do was plead with his eyes.

Gackt uncurled himself from the chair and slowly stood up, seemingly completely ignoring the creamy spurts all over the toned muscles that Hyde could not help looking at. When his lover stepped round the bed and sat sown beside him, he could have cried and, as Gackt pulled the sheet down, dragging it over his erection, he did whimper. The gag made it more difficult to breathe and he felt light headed, since, if he had been able to, he would have been dragging in big gasps.

Dark eyes looked him up and down, making his wait even longer, and he whimpered again as his need removed just about any control he had left. When Gackt wrapped long fingers around his cock, he let his head fall back and he almost cried with relief. It felt so good that he literally didn't care about anything else. The sensation of being touched by the incredible creature who had just shown him the most intimate sight demanded his whole attention; there was nothing else.

Gackt had been right; words would have ruined this.

He bucked up into the hand holding him firmly and came harder than he had done since the first time Gackt made love to him. His cry was wordless and muffled, but no less real than if he had not been wearing the gag and he was oxygen starved enough that he did black out for a moment. His head span and his mind seemed to blink off and then on again as the most wonderful feelings took him to the gates of heaven and then brought him back again.

He found the gag being released as he began coming back to himself, but he discovered he had nothing to say and he lay against the pillows breathing hard and putting out recall messages to his scattered thoughts. When Gackt leant down and kissed him, he kissed back more out of instinct than any real idea of what he was doing.

"You looked amazing just lying there completely focused on me," Gackt told him quietly, looking directly into his eyes.

Hyde would have replied, but he found he still had no words and all he could do was blink. Gackt smiled at him as if there was complete understanding there and then began to undo his bonds.

"I thought we could take a nice long, hot shower," Gackt said in a conversational tone, "and then, maybe have a little breakfast. After that I have a new song I would very much like your opinion on, since it is about you."

Hyde blinked again.

"Okay," was about as much of a reply as he could manage.

**The End**


End file.
